


opposites (?)

by Pluto_A



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto_A/pseuds/Pluto_A
Summary: 2 celebrities, an actress and a model, meet eachother at the met gala dressed as two famous opposites. An angel and a demonI couldn't think of a title i'm sorry,Also my writing's quite bad so, sorry about that too.





	1. Met at the Met Gala

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry i'm bad at writing dialogue.  
>  I went in too much in describing their looks, sorry!  
>  I don't know how the met gala works, sorry about that too

Aquaria Needles is a New York-based supermodel who is most famous for turning looks left, right, and every direction anywhere she goes. She has also been a backup dancer for many famous celebrities, and even had her own gig regularly before completely focusing on modeling. 

 

When Aquaria heard the theme this year, she was more than excited. She'd get to dress up extravagantly in gowns of white, gold, or maybe dark red if she'd decided to go as a demon instead.  
The theme was heavenly bodies, but she could stand out if she came in a blood-colored gown, chains, whips, leather, and the whole demon gig. "It'd be fun!" she thought, and immediately called her designer so they could come up with a concept and basic design together before the big night.  
\--

Brianna Cracker, or more famously known as "Miz Cracker" is a big-time actress. She starred in movies such as "PharmaRu!" as the kooky character that was addicted to medicine named "conflama", "End of Days" an apocalyptic movie where she completely changed from that kooky character and played a more distressed and dramatic character. She's very friendly with fellow castmates and always fulfills her role in each production she's in. 

 

Miz Cracker definitely wanted her Met Gala look to have drama, fashion, and comedy. She was all about that. She wrote down a few ideas, she loved the idea of an angel being corrupted, or a heavenly warrior. She'd cackled to herself while thinking of going as a female Jesus. She continued to list down ideas, a priest, or a holy cracker? She could go as the holy communion! She could see the cogs turning in her head. This look was going to show the Cracker brand! She'd gotten much more hyped for this event than she ever had.  
\--

At the ball, Aquaria had never felt more confident in her look.  
She let her black locks down naturally and wore two horns that were inspired by mouflons. Her eyes looked pitch black with the sclera contacts she wore. She wore a black choker with a ring on it, leather straps connected to them that went around her upper body like bonage. Under that she adorned a beautiful red tubular bodice with shoulderless sleeves that went around her arms loosely. On her waist she wore a belt, the red fabric continued as a train and she wore a tightly fitting black pencil skirt where a hoop was attached to the waistband and two chains dripped down and connected to a leather strap around her leg. She had red thigh-high heels that were ridiculously high. 

She really did give off the demonic vibes. And she was so excited to see what the others had in store as well.

Meanwhile, Miz Cracker was heavenly. Her long hair was tied back and styled to look like a whole circle representing a halo or the holy communion. On her shoulders she wore a cape on her shoulders styled with feathers and gold accents to look like wings, underneath it was a white, sleeveless crop top. Her skirt was a long pencil skirt that had 2 slits on each side to reveal her legs. Miz Cracker had never really liked heels so she chose some white heels that had feathers on the heel.  
The look was definitely simplistic.

Miz Cracker carried the elegant poise. Sometimes it looked like she was floating through the walk but at some point she began flapping her arms under her cape to bring out more of the comedy.  
\--

Aquaria had walked to the hall in undying confidence! Striking a pose here and there for the paparazzi. She had been paying close attention to all the other looks around her. It was like a dream.

She entered the hall and looked around for any friends to talk to, since she came alone and had to walk all that distance alone. She spotted one of her friends Monét X Change and strutted to her, trying to keep up the attitude in case anyone was taking any pictures.

"Monét!! Hi girl, you look stunning!" Aquaria said.  
"Oh. My. God. Aquaria this is amazing! I have no words, you look really good"  
"Haha. Thank you! How are you?"  
"I'm doing well. I got a role in this Broadway play! I'm so excited!" she said.  
"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!"  
They continued talking and soon, Aquaria left to go and mingle.  
\--

When Miz Cracker got to the actual entrance she'd seen a few familiar faces. She made eyecontact with one of her friends, Monêt X Change, and began "flapping" to her, which made her laugh.

"Hey, Cracker! So glad to see you here!", Monét started  
"It's nice to see you here too! You look amazing"  
Monét looked at her outfit up and down before she started speaking again,  
"Girl, you look like the complete opposite of Aquaria Needles."  
"Aquaria Needles? The model?" Miz Cracker asked.  
"Yeah! I talked to her just before you saw me! She came dressed up like a demon. She was so badass, and you look so sweet and innocent"  
The two laughed together.

After talking with Monét, many other people kept coming to her about Aquaria Needles. It had occurred so often that she was intrigued to meet her "opposite".  
\--

Aquaria had a drink. She talked with a bunch of other celebrity friends, but one thing was quite persistent. An actor, Brianna Cracker. She'd seen many of her movies and was genuinely moved by her acting. It was so real and sincere. But she'd brushed it off as her being her opposite. Many people here were dressed as angels, too! And there were quite a few demons so there were many opposites. Then her mutual friends, which she shared with Cracker, started to point out that they looked alike.  
"If I had blonde hair, sure maybe, I guess" is what she responded with most of the time.  
Now she was really interested to meet Miz Cracker.  
\--

The rest of the night went well for the two respectively, and soon it was time to leave. Aquaria was excited to get out of her outfit and change into some comfortable sweatpants and shirt. Aquaria was brought out of her thoughts with a tap on the shoulder.

Brianna Cracker stepped up a little further to the model and spoke "Hey! You must be Aquaria Needles, so nice to meet you!" and held out a hand for a hand shake.


	2. Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant write smut or anything remotely romantic, so, YEAH

Aquaria took the shorter woman’s hand in return and locked eyes with her for a brief second, before taking it back and looking down.  
It was a normal interaction, but her heart was beating in her ears. She was meeting Brianna-Freaking-Cracker!   
Aquaria knew she had a big presence in the room but she felt small talking to someone like her. She couldn’t mess up her first impression, so she tried her best to act as confident. as. possible.  
“Nice to meet you too, Miz Cracker” she smiles.  
“Please, Brianna is fine. I know you’re just about to leave, and your car is probably almost here, and you seem like a really cool person who I’d like to be friends with…” she was rambling. She flushed a light pink and just got straight to the point “..anyway, would you like to go get a coffee or tea sometime?”  
Aquaria’s car was already arriving.  
As she enters the car she speaks quickly to the actress, “Yes, I think I’d like that,” she’s never smiled so genuinely hard. She reaches into a pocket at the back of her skirt, “Here’s my card, call me! We could even hang out at my apartment... if you’d like” she smiles and gets in the car. 

In the car, she can barely hold back a grin and a giggle. 

Back at the met gala, Brianna can barely believe she’s going to hang out with the prettiest woman she’s ever seen.   
\--

Brianna is pacing around her main living room, she’s typing away at her phone, but deleting everything. She doesn’t tell anyone about Aquaria, except her assistant and best friend, Katelyn. Katelyn is also the only one who knows she’s reaaally gay. 

“Just send the message already, Bree. It’s been 3 days since the gala.”  
“What if she forgot that I exist? It’s been 3 days, you could forget some random stranger within that time!”  
“Bree, you are an actress. Considered to be the best one out there! Who’d forget you when you’re face is literally everywhere in local cinemas?” she said.  
Brianna nodded, “You have a point”.

She takes a deep breath, presses send, closes her eyes, throws her phone to the nearest couch and sits down, covering her face with her hands. “Oh my god what did i just do”

Aquaria Needles  
B: Hey! Sorry it took some time to contact you again, hope you’re still up for a coffee.. or tea haha.  
A: •••

Brianna was wallowing on her couch with regret, Katelyn calming her down, interrupted by a notification sound from her phone.  
“Oh shoot. Is that who I think it is?” Katelyn immediately reached out for Bree’s phone and passed it to her. Brianna was too afraid to check the message.   
Finally, she opened the screen.

Brianna Cracker  
A: Hey! Glad you texted, how about tomorrow at 11? If you’re free. I don’t have a shoot until 4. :)

Aquaria was filled with regret. Why the frick would anyone send a “:)” anymore? She just embarrassed herself infront of her idol. The words “Abort! Abort!” filled her mind, anxiously waiting for a reply.

Brianna Cracker  
B: Sure! :D  
A: Ok. I’ll send you an address to a small coffee shop.

Aquaria knew this café was a safe place to meet. She knew that not a lot of people visited and it blended into the streets of New York. 

Aquaria Needles  
B: Alright, I’ll add that to my agenda!

Brianna almost slapped herself in the face. “I’ll add that to my agenda!” way to sound like a pretentious loser, cracker. But she needed to focus.  
“Katelyn, help me pick out an outfit!”   
The two girls giggled while going through her whole closet.  
\--

Aquaria was also causing chaos in her own closet. She was going to be okay, right? “don’t think too hard about it, it’s a casual meeting” she thought.  
She turned head to her friend, Vanessa, who’d been there, but on her phone.   
“Well, you’re no help.”  
“Well, I’m sorry you just called and hocus-pocus, I’m here!” the two laughed.  
“Ok, fine just pick. This one or that one?”.

Aquaria ended up with a yellow button-up shirt with floral embroidery, a navy blue pencil skirt, and red-orange pumps.  
\--  
Meanwhile, Miz Cracker chose a Katelyn-approved plaid dress that had a queen anne neckline that connected to a matching plaid choker. Her skirt was round and she loved the way it looked when she twirled around. She chose red pumps, a great contrast to the black and white of her dress.  
\--

Aquaria fiddled with the table napkin. She was fidgeting with everything on the table.  
She checked the time on her phone 

10:56 am

She didn’t know why she was early, she didn’t know why she’d been so anxious to see her. Well, everyone would be anxious to meet their favorite celebrity (a second time), but, this was different somehow.   
Aquaria’s made some sort of name for herself in the modeling world, she wonders if she was anyone’s favorite model. Of course, she knew she was hot as hell, no one needed to tell her.  
When she arrived, she greeted Dela, the store manager, and ordered herself some tea and settled at a table quite far away from the door.  
At 11:02 the bell at the door rang.  
There was a woman, who looked so beautiful, even when wearing shades and a scarf around her head. She was wearing a plaid dress and walked over and sat down at Aquaria’s table.  
“Hey, it’s me” she whispers, Aquaria identified her as Brianna Cracker.  
“Oh hi! You don’t have to wear the shades, no one really visits”  
“Okay,” she took the shades off and Aquaria could see her eyes more clearly. 

They had ordered drinks and continued talking.  
“Can I just be a fangirl for a moment, and just say that I absolutely love and admire everything you do, and It’s always been a dream of mine to meet you, also I was thinking that you should start your own comedy show, because I love how you deliver your jokes..” Miz Cracker laughed a bit at that   
“....and I’m rambling, aren’t I? Um okay, ask me a question!”  
Miz Cracker thought for a moment.  
“Why did you start modeling?”  
Aquaria immediately replied “Some girls chose to read books, I chose to turn looks.”  
They laughed  
“You had that one prepared didn’t you?”   
Aquaria nodded  
“Okay, I’ll ask you a question now, favorite food?”

It went on and on like this, Aquaria discovered more than what was on the youtube interviews, or articles and what not.

Soon, it was 3:45 and Aquaria needed to get to one of her photoshoots.  
“Hey, I’m leaving soon, what about you?”  
“Hmm.. I have an audition at 5, why?”  
“Wanna come with me to my photoshoot at 4?”  
Brianna smiles  
“Why not?”

They say their goodbyes to Dela, and Brianna puts her sunglasses back on.  
They hail a cab back to Aquaria’s apartment complex.

There, she had 3 outfits, they had to pack them and they were off to the venue.

They met up with the photographer, who thankfully let Brianna stay on the set, Brianna got to see how much goes into modeling, and how amazing Aquaria was at her job. Her cheeks were a bright pink everytime Aquaria posed.

They said their goodbyes and Cracker went on to the audition.

4 months later..

Brianna watched her girlfriend beside her on her bed, it was so unreal, she had a girlfriend now. It had been an experience, hiding their relationship from the public. There had been rumors, but everyone was quick to debate otherwise. 

“Aquaria, I think I’m ready to come out”  
She turned her head to her.  
“Are you sure?” she asked with a serious tone.  
“I’m tired of having to hide you. I want to hold your hand, and I don’t want the only places I could do that to just be here.” she spoke.  
“Okay. Let’s do it.”

They took a selfie with them beside each other, and another where Cracker is kissing Aquaria’s cheek. They’re both smiling from ear to ear.

@mizcracker_  
((the pictures (((they used that slidey thing on ig lmao)))))  
At home with bae  
Oh yeah i forgot to mention,  
I’m gay lol

She posted the pictures and shut her phone. She turned to kiss her girlfriend.  
\--

The next day, the two woke up to a mix of comments, most supportive and some are mean, but that didn’t matter. She still had Aquaria. And she’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I really had a hard time writing their dialogue, so i'm saving that for next chapter sksks


End file.
